Insider
by Uchiha Namko
Summary: Basado en el doujin Insider. Por culpa del Genjutsu de Sakura ahora Naruto está totalmente enamorado de Sasuke, ¿podrá volver a la normalidad?
1. Por culpa de un genjutsu

Este fic está sacado de un doujin que leí, simplemente me apetecía narrarlo, lo podéis encontrar en youtube en español con el nombre de Insider, simplemente buscar SasuNaru y sale. Ya que me ha quedado bastante largo lo dividiré en capítulos, este será el primero, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la villa de Konoha, hacia buen tiempo y todos los habitantes llevaban a cabo su vida diaria como siempre. En una pequeña plaza dos jovenes se miraban cara a cara.

- Sakura-chan...- Naruto la observaba con desconfianza mientras que ella sostenia la moneda con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Estas segura de que sabes lo que haces con esa cosa? No estoy muy seguro de que esto valla a salir bien.  
- ¡Estarás bien! Incluso Kakashi-sensei dice que soy buena en esta clase de genjutsu.  
- ¿En que momento lo dijo?...  
*_En realidad nunca lo dijo, es solo algo que vi en televisión y quería comprobarlo jujuju_*- Sakura pensaba para si misma mientras se reía de la situación del pobre Naruto.

- ¡Bueno! Mantén tus ojos fijos en la moneda... De repente tienes sueño, mucho sueño.- El joven miraba como el circulo ondeaba de un lado a otro y volvía, era casí hipnotico, de repente sentía sus parpados pesados.- Y... cuando te despiertes te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas y harás todo lo que esa persona te ordene...- Sakura movia lentamente la moneda confiada de si misma y de su "genjutsu".  
- Sakura-chan... eso es horrible...- No pudo decir nada más ya que de repente sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y calló sumido en un profundo sueño.

- ¡Sii! ¡Ha sido todo un éxito!, sabía que iba a funcionar, después de todo soy un genio.- La muchacha daba saltos de alegría alrededor del joven durmiente que se hallaba ante ella.- Y bien, ¿que debería hacer ahora? ¡Ya se! Iré por Akamaru.  
Tras esa frase Sakura se fue corriendo en pos de su plan maligno.

- Owww, eso es cruel Sakura-chan... ¿eh? ¡¿Eh!?- En ese momento Naruto que se había levantado poco a poco se encontró frente a si mismo, el Naruto que veía ante el seguía profundamente dormido en el banco. Intento golpearlo, pero su mano atravesaba su rostro cada vez.- ¿Qué demonios es esto? Es mi... ¿yo interior?..

- Así que aquí estabas... ya te vale, durmiendo a plena luz del día.- Ante el se mostraba el joven Uchiha que le miraba con rostro enfadado.- ¡Eh! Levanta idiota, hoy es tu turno para reportar la misión.- Empezó a zarandearle para despertarle.  
*_¡No! Idiota, no hagas eso_*.- Naruto le observaba agitado desde su posición sin poder hacer nada.- *_¡No me despiertes o será terrible!*_  
- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas dormir vago? ¡Levanta! ¡Usuratonkachi! ¿quieres que.. pase sobre tí?.- En ese momento Naruto abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirándole fijamente.  
- ¡Pasa sobre mí Sasuke!.- Se lanzó a sus brazos, pero el Uchiha le esquivó y empezó a pisotearle en el suelo.

-¿Sa-sasuke-kun? ¡¿No habrás levantado a Naruto!?.- Sakura venia corriendo con el pequeño Akamaru en brazos, de repente todo su plan se había desmoronado.  
-¿Eh? No me digas que no debería haberle despertado...- Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura? ¡Explícamelo!.  
- Bueno... El... se supone que se enamoraría de la primera persona que viera al levantarse, es hipnosis.. ¡No! quiero decir... es un tipo de genjutsu que quería probar...- La joven observaba nerviosa la escena que había ante ella.

- Sasuke~~~~.- Naruto intentaba besar a Sasuke y este le apartaba como podía.  
- ¡¿Por eso está tan raro!?.- Consiguió empujar al joven y se giró para mirar a Sakura.- ¡Rápido! Deshaz el genjutsu Sakura.  
- Lo.. lo siento, no se como deshacerlo...- La muchacha escondía su rostro tras el cachorro.  
-¡¿Qué!?.- Sasuke estaba en shock mientras la miraba.  
*_¡¿Que te crees que soy Sakura-Chan!?_*- El yo interior de Naruto estaba incluso más asustado que Sasuke, ya que después de todo, estaba observando lo que hacia su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada.  
- Realmente lo siento, pero no puedo hacer que Naruto vuelva a la normalidad.- La kunoichi hizo una reverencia como muestra de su arrepentimiento.- Tan solo dame dos.. ¡no! dame un día, solo quédate con el por hoy Sasuke-kun.

El muchacho no sabía que decir pero finalmente accedió a la propuesta.  
- Está bien, pero date prisa y deshazlo.-  
- S-si ¡Seguro que hay alguna forma!  
-Entonces hoy estaré todo el día con Sasuke-kun~~- Tras esto le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, aunque el Uchiha no se lo tomó tan bien y lanzó una de sus técnicas ígneas hacia su compañero.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera, espera espera!, recuerda que Naruto está así por el genjutsu, se suave con el, ¡se clemente!.- La kunoichi sujetaba a Sasuke, de su boca aún salía una pequeña bocanada de humo y tenía el rostro sombrío.  
*_¡Maldita sea Sasuke! Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, ¡lo recordaré todo! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_*.- El yo interior de Naruto estaba tras el intentando golpearle sin resultado alguno.  
Entonces Sasuke empezó a patear al muchacho que seguía en el suelo.  
- ¡Ah! Menuda escena de violencia domestica...- La kunoichi rescató a Naruto que lloraba en el suelo.  
- ¡No estamos casados! Esto es ridículo, me voy a casa, Naruto no puede hacer misiones así, arreglarlo rápido Sakura.

Sasuke caminaba lentamente por una de las calles de la Villa, trás el Naruto imitaba su ritmo unos pasos por detrás, cuando su acompañante paraba el también, cuando iniciaba la marcha le imitaba.  
- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguirme?  
- ¡Porque! ¡Quiero estar con Sasuke! ¡No puedo evitarlo!

*_No puede ser, diciendo que no lo puede evitar, es como si lo hubiera sacado de algún tipo de manga, cuando la pareja se va junta a casa, se parece demasiado a un manga, ¿como he acabado en esta situación? ya era bastante malo tenerle persiguiendome y tener que ser suave y amable con el, pero esta situación es ridicula... bueno, está bien, relajate Sasuke, es solo un crío atrapado en un genjutsu._*

- Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar, además, es solo por hoy.  
- ¡Genial! Entonces vamos a comer ramen juntos~~.- Tras esta convincente frase empezó a correr arrastrando al Uchiha trás el.  
- ¡Oye! No decidas por mi.  
- Seguro que tienes hambre, ¿verdad Sasuke? Venga, Ichiraku está cerca.

* * *

¡Fin de la primera parte! ¿Qué tal? Es la primera vez que intento este tipo de fic, espero que esté bien y os guste ^^U

Mañana subiré la segunda parte, estar atentos~~


	2. Juntos pero no revueltos

Continuamos~~ Recordar mirar el doujin después de leer ;D

* * *

Los jovenes ninjas estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el restaurante de ramen.

- ¡Itadakimasu!- Naruto no cabía en si de felicidad, además de tener su comida favorita tenia a su adorado Sasuke - Sasuke~~ Di ahh~~- Dijo intentando dar un poco de su comida al otro shinobi.  
- ¡No hay forma de que Sasuke haga eso!- El yo interior de Naruto lo obsevaba todo desde atrás.  
- ¡¿Cómo quiere que me coma eso!?- Una patada directa hacia el zorro siguió a sus palabras y Naruto salió volando una vez más a causa del golpe del Uchiha.- ¡Idiota!  
- Yo solo... solo quería ayudarte a comer Sasuke.- Aunque se le viera tan desolado su yo interior no estaba tan conforme con la situación y gritaba y golpeaba Sasuke sin ningún resultado.- Sólo soy un estorbo para ti...  
- No... no es eso, tan solo estaba sorprendido, eso es todo.- Naruto cada vez se iba haciendo más pequeño en su asiento deprimiéndose a si mismo.- ¡Hey! Te he dicho que te equivocas ¡oye!... Ah...- Miró hacia todas las direcciones asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca y dejó sus palillos en la mesa.- ¡Está bien! Si quieres darme de comer hazlo. Ah~.- Abrió la boca esperando a que la comida llegara hasta el.  
- Sa-Sasuke.- Naruto no cabía en si mismo de la emoción, cogió un poco de su ramen con los palillos y lo acercó lentamente a la boca del Uchiha. Mientras tanto a la espalda de ambos su yo interior moría un poco observando la grotesca escena.

-Wow, que juntitos os veo.- Shikamaru apareció tras ellos bastante divertido ante lo que estaba viendo. Mientras tanto, Sasuke escupió todo el ramen encima de Naruto por culpa de la sorpresa.  
- ¡T-tu! ¡Te equivocas el... el está preso de un genjutsu!... quiero decir...- El pobre pelinegro no sabia que hacer para salir de la vergonzosa situación en la que se había metido.  
- Está bien, tranquilo. Se cuando ser discreto. Aunque no puedo prometer nada sobre Chouji, ¿verdad?.- Se quedó mirando a su compañero de equipo que tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro y observaba todo en silencio.  
*_Mmmm no se porqué está tan nervioso_* El yo interior de Naruto miraba distraidamente el rostro cada vez más rojo del Uchiha (es el tipo de persona que no se preocupa por esas cosas).  
-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

-Limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa... ¡Haré lo que sea para ayudar a mi amado Sasuke!.- Estaban en la casa de Sasuke, el cual estaba sentado sobre un cojín dándole vueltas a la situación que había ocurrido en el restaurante de ramen.- ¡Dame cualquier orden Sasuke!  
- ... Realmente... no hay nada que puedas hacer, ya está todo hecho...  
- ¡No me digas eso! Tiene que haber algo ¿no? ¿no?  
- ¡Cállate! Si te digo que no hay nada es porque no hay nada, ¡Vete a esa esquina a sentarte y no te muevas ni hables!  
Se pudo escuchar un sonido cruel y doloroso en el pecho del joven shinobi que se dirigió lentamente hacia la esquina.  
*¡_¿Que?! ¡Sasuke maldito no me des ordenes!_* Por otro lado su contra-parte estaba más furiosa que nunca con el de los ojos negros.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. El tiempo pasaba en silencio mientras que Sasuke observaba uno de sus pergaminos con interés y el rubio seguia en su esquina luchando por mantenerse en silencio como le habían ordenado...  
-¿Dónde está Sakura?.- El muchacho se levantó de su pergamino maldiciendo a la kunoichi. Después se dirigió fuera de la habitación.  
-¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde vas?.- Naruto decidió que era un buen momento para romper su silencio.  
- ¡Al baño!

* * *

Voy a ser cruel y voy a cortar por aquí porque no tengo tiempo para seguir y prometí subir el capitulo hoy, se que son cortitos pero me resulta más cómodo. El próximo es el último, y habrá escenas más interesantes~~

Sayo~~


	3. Escenas nocturnas

Último capitulo del fic~ Espero que os guste y recordad buscar el doujin del que está sacado, Insider.  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
Por cierto he hecho alguna anotación en la historia, si veis esto [] es cosa mía.

* * *

La habitación estaba llena de vapor debido al agua caliente que llenaba la bañera en la que se hallaba el joven Uchiha.

_*Esta Sakura... ¿de verdad va a tardar todo un día entero en arreglar este lío?*_  
En ese momento recordó la escena que había ocurrido un rato atrás y las palabras de Naruto *¡Cualquier cosa por mi amado Sasuke!*  
_*Ese tonto es tan vergonzoso...*_ Escondió el rostro que empezaba a sonrojarse bajo el agua caliente.

- ¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte a limpiarte bien~!.- La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par con un gran estruendo dejando entrar al jinchuriki del nueve colas.  
- ¡Idiota! ¡Está bien! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!.- Sasuke empujaba a Naruto como podía mientras intentaba taparse todo lo posible para conservar su intimidad.  
- Tranquilo, tranquilo, los dos somos hombres así que está bien.- Dicho esto sujeto la muñeca de la mano que le empujaba para sacar al muchacho de dentro de la pila.- ¡Venga! Eres como un crió cuando te avergüenzas.  
Sasuke estaba en shock, pero acabó cediendo y saliendo del recipiente, recogió una toalla para taparse un poco y se coloco delante de Naruto dándole la espalda, contra antes acabará con esto mejor.  
- ¡Tan sólo hazlo rápido! No soy ningún crió...  
- ¡Muy bien! Déjamelo a mi.- Naruto cogió un paño y lo mojó para empezar a pasarlo por la espalda del moreno. El muchacho estaba tan avergonzado que no era capaz de articular palabra, pero dejó que el otro siguiera con su labor.  
- No está tan mal ¿verdad, Sasuke?.- El sonriente zorro seguía frotando su espalda enérgicamente.  
- ¡Cállate! No hay necesidad de hablar, acaba rápido.  
Mientras tanto el yo interior de Naruto había aprovechado la ocasión para ocupar el lugar de Sasuke en la bañera y relajarse un rato, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras contemplaba la situación.

Pero, de repente una mano se empezó a inmiscuir en una zona que no debía, la toalla que había alrededor de la cintura del Uchiha, el cual automáticamente dio un salto y empezó a gritar.  
- ¡Idiota! ¡No tienes que limpiarme ahí!.- Su rostro había adquirido un color demasiado rojo para ser sano en un humano y no paraba de removerse del agarre del otro intentando huir de la situación.  
- ¿De que hablas? Tengo que limpiarte apropiadamente.  
- ¡Yo.. nunca acepté esto! Ah~.- El gemido les tomó por sorpresa a ambos, Naruto siguió tranquilamente observando a Sasuke, pero para el esto ya era demasiado, así que golpeó a Naruto contra el suelo.  
- ... Eso... duele.- El rubio por alguna razón estaba empezando a ver muchos pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza.  
- ¡Tu! ¡¿Cuanto tiempo piensa durar ese estúpido genjutsu?!.- Ató fuertemente la toalla de su cintura.- ¡Es tan molesto! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Date prisa y vuelve a ser como antes idiota!.- De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su cara volvió a ser roja de nuevo.- No... no quiero decir que el tu normal me guste o algo así...  
- Sa... sasuke... soy... ¿tan molesto que me odias?.- El joven empezó a sollozar debido a las palabras del moreno.  
_*¡TU! ¡Para de lloriquear como un bebe! ¡Se supone que eres yo!*_ Su yo interior que había estado observando todo desde la bañera estaba cada vez más cabreado con los dos tontos que tenía delante.  
- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Aprende a leer entre líneas usuratonkatchi!.- No entendía como podía ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de la situación, pero aún así se sentía mal por hacer llorar al pobre rubio.  
- Yo... me estaba esforzando mucho... snif... eres malo Sasuke...- Seguía llorando sentado en el suelo.  
_*Dios.. ¿por qué me siento tan culpable?... es tan problemático...*_ [¿momento Shikamaru? xD]  
- ¡Agggg! ¡Suficiente! ¡No te odio!.- En ese momento Naruto dejó de llorar un poco y se quedo mirando a Sasuke que seguía de pie ante el [yo no se como los vecinos no han llamado a la policía después de tanto grito]  
- No te odio... si quieres quedarte conmigo puedes hacerlo, ¡pero no llores más!  
- ¡¿De... De verdad Sasuke?!.- Sus ojos centelleaban de la felicidad debido a la situación.- Entonces... entonces... ¡¿Puedo dormir contigo?!  
- Ahhhh... bueno, supongo...- Tenía la impresión de que se estaba metiendo en un problema, pero no quería hacerle llorar más.  
_*Esto es ridiculo*_ El Naruto interior había recuperado su sitio en la tina y les observaba esperándose lo peor.

Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama de Sasuke, uno frente al otro, Naruto miraba fijamente al Uchiha.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
Naruto comenzó a jugar con sus pies, entrelazándolos con los del otro y acariciándolos con sus dedos.  
- Antes... has dicho que no me odiabas ¿verdad?... Si tuvieras que elegir uno... ¿dirías que me amas?.  
_*¡¿Que demonios estás preguntando?!*_ El otro Naruto levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la situación asustado [Sip, están los tres en la misma cama, tiene que ser grande]  
- ...- Sasuke apartó los ojos de la mirada inquisitiva de Naruto.- Tan solo... duérmete.- Puso su mano sobre sus ojos haciéndole entender que debía cerrarlos, pero tras esto acarició suavemente su mejilla.

El yo interior de Naruto se irguió den todo sentándose en la cama, esto no pintaba bien... para nada bien.  
Naruto se había acercado lentamente al Uchiha y, cerrando los ojos, había unido sus labios con los del otro. Su yo interior abrió mucho los ojos, y más al ver que Sasuke no rechazaba el contacto, si no que lo profundizaba aún más pegándose al cuerpo del otro.  
_*¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Mandale ha volar como antes Sasuke! ¡Te perdonaré por esta vez! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Sasuke!*_  
Pero sus plegarias no eran respondidas, más bien al contrario, ambos seguían manteniendo el contacto sin intenciones de separarse. Naruto se colocó sobre el otro y profundizó aún más uniéndose del todo en el beso.  
_*¿Qué hacéis?... ¿qué hacéis?... ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!*_ El muchacho empezó a enrojecerse contemplando la escena y su mano temblorosa se dirigió a su boca. Pero entonces...  
- ¡No lo malinterpretes! Esta versión ñoña y ridícula de ti no me gusta para nada.- El Uchiha se había separado y estaba mirando a Naruto.  
- Entonces... ¿que es lo que prefieres?.- El muchacho le miraba curioso, quería saber que le gustaba a Sasuke.  
- El... el tú de siempre...  
_*El yo... de siempre...*_ El corazón del Naruto interior empezó a latir muy deprisa mientras recordaba el beso, ahora era el quien tenía el rostro rojizo y se sentía apabullado.

- ¡Buenos días a los dos! ¡Hoy tenemos un invitado especial!.- La sonriente Sakura saludaba a los jóvenes que se dirigían hacia ella.  
- Cuanto tiempo.- Kurenai estaba detrás de ella mirando a los muchachos, ya le había comentado la situación, pero le parecía igual de graciosa, aunque lo mejor seria arreglarlo rápido.- Ummm... ¡Es verdad, está totalmente hipnotizado!.- Miraba fijamente a Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba planeando algo.- Vemos, ¡liberar!.- Golpeó con los dedos la frente del muchacho liberándolo así del molesto "genjutsu" de Sakura de una vez por todas.  
- Soy... ¡Soy yo!.- Naruto se miraba las manos encantado de haber vuelto por fin a su cuerpo.- Puedo sentir mi cuerpo otra vez.- Se tocaba la cara casi llorando de la felicidad, no lo podía creer.  
- ¡Naruto! ¡Has vuelto a ser tu!.- La causante de todo el problema también parecia estar encantada con la forma en la que se habian desarrollado los acontecimientos.  
Pero Sasuke parecía molesto, se acercó firmemente a Naruto y se colocó ante el.  
- ¿Q-qué? Seguramente he sido un problema para ti pero...- El muchacho empezó a ponerse rígido ante la mirada de Sasuke.- P-pero... si no me hubieras levantado todo esto...  
- S-sasuke-Kun, todo esto... bueno...- Ambos parecían bastante intimidados ante el moreno el cual intentó sujetar la mano de Naruto. Pero este la apartó rápidamente como acto reflejo. Así que le sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y le miró fijamente a los ojos.  
- Hey. Te amo. Revivamos juntos al clan Uchiha.  
Todos le miraban en shock sin saber que había pasado, hasta que de repente Kurenai...  
- Pensé que sería gracioso poner a Sasuke bajo la misma hipnosis.  
_*¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué es esto? es como si mi mente se hubiera separado de mi cuerpo*_ Esta vez era el yo interior de Sasuke el que se encontraba confundido con la situación.  
- La misma hipnosis... así que el Sasuke real esta mirando desde algún lugar...- Naruto que ya había pasado por esa situación sabia lo que estaba pasando.  
_*¿Como lo sabe? Claro, el ha pasado por lo mismo.*_ El Uchiha estaba empezando a comprender la situación poco a poco. _* Eso significa, que anoche... lo vió ¡todo!*_ Recordó la escena de la noche anterior y empezó a ponerse tenso.  
Naruto le miraba fijamente, de alguna manera se imaginaba donde estaba. Estaba pálido mientras que empujaba al ahora hipnotizado Sasuke que intentaba besarle.

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!  
En algún lugar del mundo Itachi que estaba sentado tomado unos dangos tranquilamente levantó la cabeza.  
_*Vaya, ahora resulta que tengo alucinaciones auditivas de Sasuke...*_

* * *

¡Se acabó! Lo siento si no ha quedado muy allá pero soy horrible describiendo escenas de besos xD No se porque.

Voy a ser cansina y os voy a recomendar de nuevo que miréis el doujin, si la historia os ha gustado verlo os va a enamorar. Buscarlo como Insider, en youtube sale de los primeros si buscáis narusasu, además está en español.  
Comentadme que os a parecido y si os ha gustado o no, las criticas siempre son bien recibidas, además hacia mucho que no escribía así que estoy desentrenada. Con esto me despido, sayo~~~~


End file.
